


Precious Beginnings

by vienn_peridot



Series: Little Petshop of Horrors [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Master/Pet, Other, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: After many long negotiations, Rodimus and Rung finally get around to adding a new dimension to their berthroom play.Rodimus finds the whole scenario is far more rewarding than he ever thought could be.





	Precious Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Nothings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185146) by [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot). 



> I need copious amounts of fluff in my life right now and the only way to get it is by editing things that have been sitting in my editing pile for-fucking-ever. Yay.

Rodimus ran the collar through his fingers, smoothing imaginary creases from the soft material. It had been hard to find pleather the same shade as Rung's optics and even harder to attach the fast-release clip and a little tag engraved with the glyph 'Precious' without ruining the fabric.

Of course he _could_ have paid a professional crafter to make the collar, but Rodimus felt like that would be cheating; at least for this first one. This was something he had wanted to make with his own hands, no matter how much work and ruined material it took to get it right.

In the end it was worth all the hassle and then some, when he presented the finished object to Rung and saw the expression on his lover's faceplates. The small mech practically _glowed_ as he took the slender collar in his hands, cradling and stroked the material almost reverently.

"So, you're really sure about this?" Rodimus asked for the millionth time, watching worriedly as Rung examined the engraved tag.

"Absolutely. It isn't all that different from some of the other things we do, after all." Rung sounded a little annoyed. "In fact, this _is_ on the tame side compared to a good portion of it."

"I know. It's just... It's going to feel _weird_ overloading you while you're pretending to be an animal." Rodimus couldn't meet his lover’s optics, embarrassed that he was the one to be having last-minute worries.

_I was the one who suggested this, for Primus’ sake. While he was riding my spike!_

Rung huffed through his vents and pressed his forehelm against Rodimus', smiling fondly into the speedster’s optics while slim fingers rubbed soothingly at tense shoulder joints.

"This doesn't _have_ to involve interfacing, remember?" The smaller mech said. "And I'm not the only one who can ask to stop a scene if I grow uncomfortable with it; you can as well. We don't even have to do this if it is making you uncomfortable. There _are_ other ways to achieve your aim, after all."

Rodimus spluttered. "What? No, I _do_ want to do this. I just mean it might take me a while to get used to the idea of overloading you like this, even by accident.” He scrambled to explain. “If you feel like you're gonna cum from anything we do I don't want you to stress about fighting it, just let it happen and if it gets too weird I'll let you know I need a breather."

"That sounds eminently sensible." Rung said, initiating a slow, sweet kiss that lingered until Rodimus was nearly ready to ditch his plans for tonight and just carry the smaller mech straight to the berth.

Raising shaking hands he held Rung’s helm gently, stroking the line of orange cheekpieces with his thumbs. Eventually Rodimus made himself pull reluctantly away from his lover’s mouth.

“If you’re not out of my lap and on your knees in _two_ _seconds_ I’m carrying you off to the berth and not letting you out until we’re about to pass out from lack of fuel.” Rodimus murmured a warning as he fans roared on high.

He was offering Rung an out at the same time, letting him know he hadn’t changed his own mind; what they did next was entirely up to the smaller mech and Rodimus was perfectly happy with either option.

“You really _do_ have a way with words.” Rung said, teasing dryly as he gave Rodimus a quick peck on the nose and slid from his position straddling shapely thighs. “I don’t know why Magnus complains about your reports so much.”

It was hard to pretend to be annoyed by the teasing when he had Rung kneeling so prettily at his pedes, glasses off and tucked safely away somewhere in one of his compartments. All Rodimus could do was shake his helm, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouthplates as he crouched next to Rung, running a gentle finger over smooth grey neck cables.

“I prefer pyrotechnics to poetry and you know it.” Rodimus said, accepting the collar from Rung’s palms, running his fingers over the engraved tag. _Precious_. “You ready for some fireworks?”

To answer, Rung tilted his chin up and pulled his shoulders down, stretching his neck out and baring his throat for the collar. His optics were fixed on Rodimus, staring challengingly down his prominent nasal ridge at the bright, flame-coloured mech.

Rodimus took a deep in-vent. “Alright then.”

Leaning forwards a little, he slipped the soft collar around Rung’s neck with steady fingers, closing the catch and sitting back to admire the effect.

It was beautiful.

Rung shifted and the little tag winked in the light, the engraving of the Pet Name they’d chosen together shining where it was etched into the smooth disc.

_Precious_.

Smiling, Rodimus reached for Rung’s helm crest, intending to stroke certain seams he knew Rung liked. He was surprised when the orange mech ducked away from a touch he usually welcomed in private, antennae flattening and optics going wide as he bared his denta and actually _hissed_ up at the speedster. Rodimus snatched his hand back, suddenly nervous of those well-maintained little denta, worried that Rung might decide to take a bite at him.

“Rung?” As soon as the word left his vocaliser Rodimus could have kicked himself for making such an amateur mistake, as well as how uncertain he sounded.

The small mech’s engine rumbled as a short-range comms request from him popped up on Rodimus’ HUD. He accepted, venting shallowly and not daring to move.

::Do you remember what we discussed?:: Rung asked. ::If you have changed your mind, _please_ tell me.::

He was pleading though comms even though he never broke character, not even for a second.

::I haven’t changed my mind, honest!:: Rodimus reassured his smaller lover, forcing his frame to relax and settling down on the floor as Rung watched every movement warily. ::You just took me by surprise, getting into character so quick. You’re a fragging _good_ actor, brightspark.::

“Hey, pretty kitty.” Rodimus said aloud, pitching his voice to be low and reassuring “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

::I understand. It will be something to keep in mind.:: Rung commed, even as he let his lipplates slide back to cover his denta, retaining his wary posture.

An unexpected thrill of success spun through Rodimus at this small victory. It was strange that he could feel so much satisfaction from such a little thing, especially when they were both play-acting.

_I’ve never felt that before when doing this kind of stuff, but I’m usually on the other side. I think Rung was right…_

::For next time.:: Rodimus sent, suddenly sure he’d want to do this as many times as Rung was willing.

::Next time.::

The words were full of warmth before Rung set his end of the line to ‘standby’, clearly ready to engage again if they needed to discuss something but at the same time neatly signalling his desire to return to their planned activities. Rodimus did the same, returning his attention to where it was supposed to be.

Rung’s engine was still rumbling as he eyed Rodimus warily, optics flickering and antennae rising slightly from their pinned-flat position.

_He probably can’t focus on me properly yet. Those lenses have filters in them or something._

“Hey; I’m sorry for scaring you, cutie.” Rodimus made his voice as warm and soothing as he could as he spoke. “Here, I’ll sit down so I’m not towering over you.” slowly easing himself down to sit cross-legged while Rung watched, tilting his helm from side to side as if to catch Rodimus’ words properly. “So, is this better?”

Having his legs crossed was a difficult position to move from in a hurry, even with his flexible build. Rung seemed to approve of what he’d done, the upset growling of his engine fading away as Rodimus tried to make himself look as un-threatening as possible. The smaller mech’s antennae came up a little further, twitching curiously towards Rodimus.

_Right. He’s gonna be suspicious and careful but stay his same old nosey self_.

Even though they were following a script, every tiny victory made Rodimus’ spark skip happily and helped build his confidence in the situation. Rung’s reactions were consistent and easy to predict, giving him a simple structure to work within. The initial nervousness started to melt away.

_Just how we planned it. Didn’t realise it would be so relaxing…_

“Hmm, you _are_ a pretty one, aren’t you?” Rodimus kept his voice low and encouraging, forcing himself to stay in character as Rung crept slowly forwards. “And _smart_ , too. Just look at you sussing me out; I bet _nothing_ gets past you, gorgeous.”

Tension Rodimus didn’t even realise he’d been feeling flowed out of him as he watched Rung respond positively to his tone of voice. He could tell the praise was already starting to have an effect on Rung all by itself. His lover’s biolights were shining brightly, cooling fans activating with a soft click that was music to the speedster’s audials.

It was hard to stay still as Rung approached, slinking towards him on hands and knees with the kind of grace that he didn’t normally use outside the berthroom. Rodimus’ interfacing systems pinged readiness at the sight, his mouth suddenly dry as Rung crouched lower, miming a sniff at the spiky yellow kibble near Rodimus’ knees.

“Brilliant, gorgeous and brave as all _Pit_.” He breathed almost reverently, expecting the flinch at his words and taking it in stride despite a brief flash of irrational disappointment. “That’s what _you_ are. Slagging _amazing_. Just look at you!”

He wouldn’t reach out; not yet. It wasn’t time.

So forced himself to hold still as the smaller mech circled him on hands and knees, always keeping a wary distance.

Even though he hated repeating himself Rodimus forced himself to keep talking, feeling a warm glow of victory every time Rung sidled a bit closer. Having someone respond so consistently positively to him –to what he did and didn’t do- was something he could get used to.

It took a while but eventually Rung felt safe enough to enter Rodimus’ personal space.

The smaller mech was sniffed at Rodimus and huffed through his vents, shaking himself as if his armour attachments were beginning to ache a little from how closely clamped he was keeping them. Even though he burned to reach out and ease that ache Rodimus somehow managed to keep his hands to himself, squeezing his thigh armour so hard he was in danger of leaving dents.

After dozens of circles around Rodimus, sniffing at and inspecting whatever he felt like, Rung-in-pet-mode apparently decided the speedster was acceptable. With an important-sounding vocalisation of “ _nnn **ye** h_” he leaned in, rubbing his armoured side against the plating of Rodimus’ lower back as if marking him. The stream of words died in Rodimus’ vocaliser as something bright and exultant exploded within him at the contact.

The squeak-scraping sound of enamel against enamel was loud in the suddenly quiet room.

This acceptance by the wary, reluctant pet’s set the speedster’s spark ablaze with joy. His mind went blank for a moment, everything he was supposed to remember about this session evaporating in an instant. Then it ran in giddy little circles of joy as information came rushing back. Rodimus then forced his vocaliser through a fast reset while Rung continued to rub himself firmly against his lower back.

“W- _well_ , I guess that means I’m _yours_ now, does it kitty?” Rodimus somehow got the words out through a vocaliser that wanted to whoop with glee instead. “No arguments from me, that’s for sure.”

The pressure against his back vanished. A moment later Rung was right up in his face –literally.

Using Rodimus’ legs as a stepladder, Rung stretched up until he could stare directly into the speedsters optics. Rodimus didn’t even twitch, barely dared to vent as those serious blue optics seemed to look right into his spark. Hanging from the slender band of Rung’s collar, the shiny nametag swung gently in the warm breeze coming from the smaller mech’s vents, reflecting light across the walls.

“ _Mreh_.” Rung declared, lowering his helm to headbutt Rodimus ever-so-gently in the chest.

Rodimus’ processor stalled briefly as a surge of victory out of all proportion to the situation swept through him in reaction to Rung’s nuzzling.

_That’s… that’s my cue!_

Carefully, Rodimus raised a hand and held it up where the mech alternately headbutting and rubbing his cheek over golden chestplates could pretend to sniff at his fingers.

After the fingers had been deemed safe and given a firm rub from Rung’s cheekstrut, Rodimus still couldn’t quite bing himself to risk petting the offered helm. It took a distinctly annoyed huff and a determined Rung pressing his helm into Rodimus’ palm for the hesitant speedster to begin running his fingers down the central crest of Rung’s helm.

The purr that rose from Rung’s engine was one of the most beautiful sounds Rodimus had ever heard.

“You are the most _amazing_ creature I’ve ever seen.” Rodimus’ glyphs were saturated with the wonder and awe that filled him at this trust. Trust he had earned, trust that came with no caveats or ulterior motives. His hand stilled on Rung’s helm as he tried to find the right words. “Wonderful and precious. Hey, would make a good name? _Precious_. Since you’ve clearly decided that I’m yours, would you like to be my Precious?”

Rung’s purr intensified at these words, his hands beginning to knead at the metal of Rodimus’ thighs as he headbutted Rodimus’ hand, imperiously demanding more attention to his helm crest.

“Alright then; Precious it is.” Rodimus said as he complied with the silent demands. “And I’m _yours_.”

Then his spark nearly froze and his engine stalled outright as Rung climbed up into his lap.

When the smaller mech proceeded to make himself comfortable, actually sprawling belly-down across his lap Rodimus thought his spark would explode with happiness.

_This is_ so _weird._

It was beyond strange to have such a strong physical and emotional reaction to a thing that was relatively small. Having Rung climb into his lap outside of a scene wouldn’t do anything except turn him on a bit. Right here, right now it was the best thing Rodimus could remember having happen to him in a long time.

_Not since…_

Forcibly restarting his vocaliser, Rodimus made sure he told Precious exactly what he was going to do before he did it. Raising one of his hands even though his whole frame felt like it was locked in place and running careful fingers down the graceful line of Rung’s back.

A tactile overload shivered through the smaller mech’s frame as Rodimus slowly petted him, the aftermath turning Rung into a pile of loose limbs and purring engine in his lap. Instead of feeling creeped out like he’d expected to, Rodimus felt a warm glow of satisfaction settle into his spark as Rung all but melted under his touch. It was a good feeling, one he could get addicted to as easily as the attention he got from Rung when their roles were reversed.

_Yeah, ok. This was a good idea._

 

### ~V~

 

Rung sighed, sublimely content.

He was half-in Rodimus’ lap, everything from the waist up draped over the awkward angle of orange thighs while his legs trailed off to the side, resting on the cold floor.

It was moderately uncomfortable but he didn’t care. He was the absolute centre of Rodimus’ universe and the gentle stroking along his helm crest was too perfect to give up, even if it would only be temporarily while he made himself a bit more comfortable.

Stretching out, Rung hooked his elbows over Rodimus’ thigh and sighed happily, letting the purr of his engine increase several notches. The cables anchoring to his spinal struts complained at the forced stretch before giving in and relaxing. He all but melted into Rodimus’ lap as he felt the speedster’s engine begin rumbling quietly with contentment.

It was absolutely _heavenly_.

Right now he was Rodimus’ sole focus, the centre of attention and he didn’t have to do anything but bask in it. There was no way he’d be forgotten or overlooked right now, and this realisation was almost as good as the way Rodimus was rubbing away the tension in his neck cables with soft little presses of his fingertips.

So far Rung hadn’t detected any negative reaction to his tactile overload and he prayed that the speedster would agree to continue doing scenes like this.

“You’re adorable as all Pit right now, but that doesn’t seem like a very comfortable position for you, Precious.” Rodimus sounded amused and a little concerned. That concern aimed at his comfort – _Rung’s comfort_ \- only made him purr louder. “What do you think about me picking you up so we can move to the couch, hmm?”

Rung thought about it. Well, he _tried_ to. He really did. It was just extremely hard to think about _anything_ when Rodimus’ warm golden fingers were doing things to the plates of his helm that reduced his brain module to blissful mush.

“… Mmmm _reh_.” He vocalised at last, deliberately relaxing his frame to the point of complete and utter limpness just to see what Rodimus would do.

_Will he move us or will he decide to stay here?_

Rung didn’t really care either way, so long as he kept getting the attention from Rodimus that was slowly turning his struts to molten gold.

“ _You_ might be comfortable there Precious, but I can’t focus on spoiling you while my aftplates are bitching about the floor.” There was wry self-deprecation in Rodimus’ glyphs ad Rung felt a stab of guilt at being the cause of his lover’s discomfort. “Give me half a minute to do something about that and I’ll get right back to my proper function of spoiling you rotten.”

Rung liked the sound of that. He cooperated as Rodimus scooped him gently into his arms and carried him towards the couch, increasing the volume of his purr and rubbing his cheek against heavy, gold-painted collar fairing.

The look on Rodimus’ face as he settled them both on his enormous couch told Rung everything he needed to know about whether or not his lover would agree to another session like this. Rodimus had casually mentioned a next time, but it still wasn’t definite.

Spark singing, he willingly submitted to the gentle caress of Rodimus’ hand. Shifting around, Rung curled up in a decidedly mechanimal-like way as he settled himself in his lover’s lap.

Broadcasting the clear expectation that his new seat wouldn’t be moving for a while, he stole the arm that wasn’t currently stroking him and began testing it for use as a pillow, pretending to sniff at different places before marking them with his cheek. The frame below him rumbled with a quiet laugh at his antics, the thrill of being noticed and approved of encouraging him to continue.

“See? This is far more comfy for both of us.” Rodimus said aloud, pinging Rung with a questioning glyph on their idle commline.

::Mmm?:: He sent, settling his chin into the crook of Rodimus’ elbow.

::How are you? Do you want to keep going?::

Rung thought for a moment, letting his optics cycle shut and sighing with contentment as Rodimus murmured soft words commending his supposed bravery and rubbed at his helm crest again.

::I’m happy to continue for the agreed-upon amount of time.:: He replied. ::Then I would like to refuel and cuddle you properly. How about you?::

::That sounds fine to me. You’re slagging _adorable_ like this. I’m definitely on board with making this a regular thing.::

Love for the larger mech flooded through Rung’s frame as he purred and settled himself more firmly in Rodimus’ warm lap. All throughout their comm-conversation Rodimus hadn’t stopped talking to him, a one-sided conversation that he sometimes deigned to contribute to with grumbles or more of the fun ‘mreh’ sounds that seemed to amuse his lover.

::That sounds wonderful:: He sent, increasing the strength of his purr until his relaxed armour plates began to vibrate against eachother. :Thank you, love::

Rodimus chuckled as he put his end of the line on standby and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the crest of Rung’s helm.

“Yeah; this is way better, isn’t it Precious?”

Chirruping sleepily, Rung could only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU they have established D/s and Master/Pet dynamics, but they normally go the other way around (especially in pet sessions) by having Rung as the one in charge.


End file.
